Lesson on Witches
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Prism is annoyed how the female mages can call themselves witches and get away with it. Naturally he has to tell his apprentice and Terror the difference between a human witch, a demonic witch and the ones from the Golden Land. For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge.


**Lessons on Witches **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or Witch and the Hundred Knight. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. The concept of the Golden Land and my characters Prism, Terror and Starlight (not the concept of The One) is mine though. **

**Summary: Prism is annoyed how the female mages can call themselves witches and get away with it. Naturally he has to tell his apprentice and Terror the difference between a human witch, a demonic witch and the ones from the Golden Land. **

**Pairing: None**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genre: General and Friendship **

**Warning: **_**Exposition**_** of Disgaea/Kid Icarus headcanon universe, OC based story and swearing **

**For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 25 is your favorite generic unit). I'm not doing all of them FYI.**

* * *

So you thought the sorcerer that cast a spell on Artina was off the hook? Actually…things didn't go as well as he thought it would when he came back to the Golden Land, a place where witches and sorcerers lived at the center of the universe. You see witches and sorcerers are the most powerful beings in said universe being the ones who created everything. How exactly is still vague given how The One wouldn't give a straight answer. One thing is for certain though; you didn't want to anger The One…even if The One was a little boy who looked no older than thirteen years old. His blonde hair and green eyes made him look handsome for a kid especially when put with a Victorian like outfit that he specifically customized with his own magic.

Speaking of magic, Prism was not happy with Terror. He only took a nap and he found out that an angel was cursed and caused a lot of damage in a few hours. Terror was to blame because of his inability to cast effective curses. The cross dressing witch Samarium did not out him one bit. Prism just knew from the look Terror wore after returning from the Netherworld. The blonde was able to get information out of his servant before deciding to send his Furniture cat boy known as Chester to raid his right hand woman Raven's room to horde all the books into the main longue. He did not hesitate to dumb the books in front of Terror smirking seeing the look of terror in his eyes.

"I don't accept witches or sorcerers who can't curse people correctly. As the Sorcerer of Misfortune, its my duty to guide you through the arts of curses and spells."

The green haired sorcerer only groaned at this statement. Terror was not the bookish person so spell books came off as mumbo jumbo in his mind. It was why he was in the military as a human in the first place…to avoid reading! He just murdered on the battlefield with no problems.

To make matters worse, he was going to be stuck in the same room as that crybaby sorcerer Starlight. He was Prism's apprentice for whatever reason and while he was bossed around, he got special treatment. Right now, he would be able to talk about history and he didn't want to hear him.

"Antimony, lets talk about how magic works in the Golden Land." He said happily. Despite being slightly younger than him in terms of appearance (like seventeen), he acted like a toddler who got his first toy. "First you can't say anything that does not make sense and expect things to run smoothly when you cast a spell or a curse. Although…its mean to curse people."

"Lies!" Prism shouted on his throne like chair playing with Chester's tail (to his annoyance). "Curses act as karma. Karma comes to bad people who get away with things in the past. Terror, why did you cast it on the angel?"

"…I didn't like her."

"No, no, no! You can't curse someone who hasn't done anything to you!" Starlight lectured as he waved the book in the green haired sorcerer's face. Oh how he wishes to just grab his arm and rip it off. "If you do that, it looks bad on all of us."

"Blah, blah, blah. It looks bad on all of us. No one would have found out it was me anyway."

"Yet you went to the Netherworld to talk to your brother."

"Huh?! How did you know that?"

Prism only shook his head before chuckling. "Look Terror, I've been eyeing the Hades' Party ever since that damn vampire made fun of me. No one insults me and my duties and gets away with it."

"And that's why you are spying on them, meow." Chester purred. "But if you ask me, the only reason you haven't done anything is because of that witch hunter."

The One became quiet suddenly at the mention of the witch hunter. His eyes weren't focused as if he was zoning out, recalling an unpleasant memory. Shaking his head, he continued to scold Terror on spells.

"No, it has nothing to do with the witch hunter…those damn witches though who like to put themselves at our level are another story."

Starlight was lost with Prism's words. Chester knew Prism was just dodging the subject but he might as well humor him.

"Starlight, you should know this meow. The witches in the Netherworld and the withes in Medea like to throw the title of witch around to make themselves feel superior, meow."

The white haired boy titled his head still confused. "Why would it matter?"

Prism sighed as he got off his chair to walk toward him. "Let me put it this way, the little witchlings in the Netherworld are the weakest link to us. Yes we give them special access to the Golden Land if they find it, but they are still demons that can use magic. They are incredibly weak compared to us and can't be one with the Golden Land. They are cute though."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Terror, these witches are better at magic casting than you. That's the problem and you should work on your curses at least."

Well, if that wasn't a slap to the face, he didn't know what else would be.

"Then we got the human witches. Those witches don't have the right to be called one. They always get burned at the stake and now there are hardly any left in the human world because of how the time changed. They are inconsistent and are posers. They claim to see the Golden Land but they just want attention. They are then burned. Starlight, take notes!"

"Uh…right…"

"Then we got the demonic witches."

"Didn't we just-"

"Don't interrupt me Terror! Anyways these witches are not classified. They aren't pathetic like humans but they're not exactly demons either. They're weird…"

"You mean they're spiteful older woman who kicked you and the others out of the Walpurgis Party after you tried to crash it a few centuries ago and now you're banned from ever coming back, meow."

Prism glared at the cat boy who was relaxing in the chair now. It was embarrassing! He was the creator of the universe and yet they treated him like a child and wouldn't allow him to go back. He needed to plot revenge but at the same time, he didn't want to go back anyway. This was why he hated adults. No matter how much he did, these witches who couldn't have the same power as those from the Golden Land looked down upon him and his friends. They were aware of the power difference too and used their age to cast authority over the Golden Land. Really, all Prism needed to do was send his pet Kraken Coil to go in and mess up the place, but he really didn't want other witches to be on his bad side especially when they were the unpredictable ones.

"…And then you got us, the Golden Land witches and sorcerers." Prism continued with a proud smile on his face. "We are the creators of the universe. Nothing would exist without us. We created the Protogenoi, the titans, the Gods, the Summoners…you name it. Without us, they would not have existed and created the lesser beings. Of course, we still take the credit of the first human but…"

"Hey, slow down! What the hell is the Protogenoi?"

Starlight sighed. Terror really needed to look it up. "They're the primeval Gods. They're the ones in Greek mythology that apparently shaped everything before creating the titans."

"You can't have Gods without the titans, and you can't have the titans without the Protogenoi. And of course they can't exist without us to start things off."

"But in history Prism, we don't exist. We're brought up time and time again but no one has any proof of us…we're a myth in comparison to these powerful beings…"

The little boy didn't seem to hear his apprentice's sob lesson and just continued on about how great the Golden Land was.

"We are the best. We can't die that easily especially within the Golden Land. We respawn almost immediately and we can't die from disease nor can we catch any disease of the outside world. There are no adults here. Only us children and teenagers with the palm of our hand. No one will tell us what to do. We have no expectations of the outside world and we can destroy the universe on a whim if we want to. The universe is ours to shape."

When Prism was saying things like this, it made the witches/sorcerers of the Golden Land feel like they were larger than life. They were though because they were in the center of the universe. However, Prism appeared to be praising himself more than his friends and for obvious reasons. Terror was a human before he got promoted to a sorcerer. Starlight…wouldn't talk about his past no matter how many times he was questioned but if he were bought out of slavery then that would probably explain why he wouldn't talk.

The same could be said for Raven and Samarium who were apparently human as well before ascending to a higher status…then again Samarium's process was apparently screwed over if he was a zombie that couldn't function outside the Golden Land without sun tan lotion to block any heat rays.

Put all of this information together and Prism was trying to justify his existence and why the universe needed him…like a spoiled brat craving for attention from the adults that he loved to shun.

"Prism, I don't think this has anything to do with the topic of the witches from the Netherworld nor Terror's lack of skill to cast a curse."

Did Starlight just insulted the Blood Stained Sorcerer. He wasn't going to get away with that.

Prism could only sigh as he was brought back to reality. "Sorry, I got carried away. When you two are done learning about curses, please call me back in. Not only do I don't want Raven yelling at me for taking her books but we all need to talk."

"…Is it about the Great Evil?" Terror asked. "I warned my brother about it."

"We're going to war soon…and its not going to end well for anything outside of the Golden Land if we don't prepare soon."

"And that's why you need a nap?" Chester asked with a chuckle.

"I need time to think." Prism said as he forced Chester to return to him. "I'm going for a walk. Be back in an hour."

The two could only nod their head as Prism walked past the two to leave the Golden Land palace. Outside were a dangerous place but nothing Prism couldn't handle.

The concept of The Great Evil worried the two greatly and it wasn't that they probably weren't prepared for this negative energy, but there would be more casualties than Prism imagined.

* * *

**Me: Done with 2377 words. **

**Li: That's it?**

**Me: Yeah. It's more of an intermission of what happened to Terror after he left Nemo. It's also a shout out to Witch and the Hundred Knight. Notes!**

**1. This one-shot is basically about Prism insulting everyone who dares wear the title of witch (not sorcerer). There are human witches, the ones you see in the Netherworld (and they're my favorite humanoid unit next to the angels and if I wrote about angels it would be in the Kid Icarus section), the ones in Witch and the Hundred Knight and then the Golden Land witches. Prism doesn't bring up sorcerers or wizards mainly because they're not classified in the same way as witches. Witches imply dark magic and witchcraft, a connection to the supernatural while sorcerers and wizards do imply magic based scholars. Prism uses sorcerer in the Golden Land because of how it's a masculine sounding name compared to just saying male witches (which is why he can insult witches because they do apply to both hence why Samarium is called Witch of the Dead). **

**2. Greek mythology is the main Gods given how there are so many of them and how they have such detailed stories implemented…and Kid Icarus of course. Of course Prism only brings up Greek Gods yet Norse Gods, Japanese Gods, Chinese Gods and more were created too…he only focuses on the Greek Gods. **

**3. Prism doesn't like adults. The only adults in the Golden Land are Alfred his butler and K.K.. Both of them are obedient to Prism so that could serve as symbolism how the adults are at the mercy of a child. Also some summoned Furniture can be an adult such as Starlight's Furniture who has yet to be seen yet. Prism is a really lonely kid…**

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
